


if i love you was a promise

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Sex, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor gets jealous
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	if i love you was a promise

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from. i have eight other wips right now, and i looked at them and wrote this instead. i hope y'all like it💕

Thor is seething–thousands of years of learning restraint the only thing keeping him in his chair. On a whim, he'd agreed to come out with the tram tonight. He had thought it would be a nice chance to unwind–an opportunity to show you off a little. It had turned out much differently. 

For hours now, he'd been watching you dance with Steve. Steve, who Thor counted as a friend. Steve, the only Avenger worthy to wield Mjölnir. Thor doesn't consider himself a jealous man–there aren't many who could compare to him, especially among mortals. He hasn't had much reason to acquaint himself with the feeling. But watching you with Steve, even he isn't immune to the sharp sting of jealousy. Before he can stop himself, he's crossing the room and pulling you away from Steve before storming outside. He can only make it as far as the alley before he's pushing you up against the rough brick of the bar.

"God, Thor! What's your problem?"

He runs his hands down your sides, stopping at your hips. Thor noses at your neck, trails kisses there. At your ear, he pauses to murmur, "I'm very old–I've lived a thousand lifetimes compared to yours." He takes your earlobe between his teeth, for just a moment, before he continues. "But I've never met anyone like you." Pulling away, he turns his attention back to your throat, sinks his teeth into your pulse point. He's floating away from himself, every sense overwhelmed with you. His fingers dig into your hips, hoping for some grounding. "You're mine." Thor sighs, buries his face in your neck. "What makes you think you can act like you aren't?"

He raises his head to look you in the eye. You've still got your head angled to the side in an effort to make space for him–your eyes have fluttered closed. He wraps a hand around your throat, squeezes, just a little, and it brings you back to life. Your eyes fly open with a gasp. 

"Look at me, won't you, darling?" He squeezes again, with a bit more pressure than before. "Hm? Keep your eyes open."

You nod and Thor turns his attention to other things. His hand never leaves your throat, not always squeezing, sometimes just a simple presence there. He slips his hand between your thighs, finds you already wet. A breathy sigh escapes him as he runs his fingers through your folds.

"You're this wet already?" Thor chuckles softly. "Who else could do this to you?" He gathers your slick, uses it to slip two fingers inside you. "Hm?"

When the only answer he gets from you is a moan of his name, he tries again. His thumb finds your clit, starts to rub circles there, while his hand applies more pressure to your throat. "I asked you a question, love."

There's a shaky sigh and your hand wraps around his bicep, fingers digging into the skin there. He can feel your throat working against his hand. "Just you, Thor. Only you."

The grin spreads across Thor's face like honey–slow and sweet. It's enough to satisfy his jealous heart–for now. He picks up the pace of his fingers until you're clenching around them, shaking apart with the force of your orgasm. Thor lets go of your throat. As he waits for you to come down, he trails kisses there instead. 

When you've stopped shaking, he lets his fingers fall free–can't resist licking your taste off of them. He quiets your whines with a quick press of his lips on yours. Deft fingers pop the button on his jeans, pull the zipper down. He kisses you again, licks along the seam of your lips until you part them, and lets his tongue slip inside. He gets a little lost in the feel of your tongue tangling with his–addicted to the taste of you. He loses track of how long you kiss. It's not his fault, really–time slows down when he's with you.

When you do break apart, he wraps one hand around each of your thighs, squeezes. He murmurs against your mouth, "Jump."

You do and Thor, of course, catches you. He gets one hand securely under your ass before wrapping his other hand around his length, and pushing inside you. 

His forehead falls against yours–consumed, as always, with the feel of you. He sinks into you slowly at first, intent on teasing you, but surrounded by the wet heat of you, he can't stick to the plan. He doesn't give you time to adjust, can't hold himself back long enough. He's thrusting into you at a brutal pace, chasing a release he can feel the beginnings of. Refusing to cum before you, he slides a hand between you, finds your clit. He starts to rub shaky circles around the nub until you're shaking against him once again. He's pushed over the edge by the sounds of your moans in his ear.

He can feel your gentle fingers carding through his hair as you both come down. You press a sloppy kiss against his cheek, murmur into his ear, "You're it for me, Thor. I love you." You shake your head, lean in to kiss him. "Nobody can touch what we have."

The earnestness in your eyes sends Thor reeling. All of a sudden, he feels silly–can't believe he ever considered losing your affections. 

"I love you too." Thor kisses you, can't help himself. "I'm sorry. I just, I was being–"

There's a smirk on your face as you say, "You were jealous."

He can't stop the way he bristles at the comment. "I was not jealous."

"It's okay." You kiss his cheek and Thor can feel himself blushing. "I won't tell anyone."

You find Thor's hand and link your fingers together, squeezing before you lead him back into the bar.

Back inside, you're dancing with Steve again. This time, though, Thor doesn't feel the same sting–doesn't feel a sting at all. He's overwhelmed with how lucky he is. 

He's almost sure the feeling has got something to do with the way you'd said you loved him. You throw a wink at him over Steve's shoulder, and Thor grins at you. He sinks into his seat, content to watch you dance as long as you'd like.

After all, he's the one you're coming home with.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
